elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Prawdziwa Barenziah tom II
Prawdziwa Barenziah, część II – książka opisuje wczesne życie królowej Morrowind, Barenziah. Treść Barenziah i Słomka osiedli w Rifton na zimę. Wynajęli tani pokój w marnej dzielnicy miasta. Barenziah chciała wstąpić do Gildii Złodziei, bo wiedziała, że gdyby została przyłapana na kradzieżach, nie będąc jej członkiem, miałaby kłopoty. Pewnego dnia w barze wypatrzyła znanego członka Gildii, młodego Khajiitę imieniem Therris. Zaproponowała mu, że będzie chodzić z nim do łóżka, jeśli on w zamian wprowadzi ją do Gildii. Z uśmieszkiem obejrzał ją od stóp do głów. Zgodził się, ale dodał, że tak czy inaczej będzie musiała przejść inicjację. 'Jaką inicjację?' 'Nie tak prędko', powiedział Therris. 'Najpierw zapłata, słonko.' fragment został ocenzurowany nakazem Świątyni. Słomka mnie zabije, pomyślała, i pewnie też Therrisa. Cóż na bogów Tamriel opętało mnie, żeby zrobić coś takiego? Nerwowo rozejrzała się po sali. Pozostali klienci stracili zainteresowanie i zajęli się na powrót swoimi sprawami. Nie rozpoznała żadnego z nich; nie była to ta sama gospoda, w której mieszkała ze Słomką. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Słomka dowie się nieprędko, a może nawet nigdy. Therris był najbardziej podniecającym i atrakcyjnym człowiekiem, jakiego zdarzyło jej się spotkać. Nie tylko zdradził jej, jakie umiejętności musiała posiadać, by zostać przyjęta do Gildii, ale sam ją ich uczył lub przedstawiał ją osobom, które mogły to zrobić. Jedną z takich osób była kobieta, która znała się nieco na magii. Katisha - tak miała na imię - była pulchną i matronowatą Nordą. Jej mąż był kowalem. Mieli dwójkę nastoletnich dzieci; cała rodzina była całkowicie normalna i szanowana. Katisha jednak uwielbiała koty (co przekładało się także na ich ludzkie odpowiedniki Khajiitów) i miała talent do niektórych dziedzin magii oraz posiadała wielu naprawdę dziwnych przyjaciół. Nauczyła Barenziah zaklęcia niewidzialności i innych form przebrania oraz ukrycia. Katisha swobodnie łączyła umiejętności magiczne i niemagiczne, używając ich tak, by nawzajem się wspierały. Nie była członkiem Gildii Złodziei, ale miała macierzyńską słabość do Therrisa. Barenziah zapałała do niej ciepłym uczuciem - była to pierwsza kobieta, z którą nawiązała taki stosunek - i w przeciągu kilku tygodni opowiedziała jej wszystko o sobie. Przyprowadzała tam też czasami Słomkę. Słomka lubił Katishę, ale nie Therrisa. Therris uważał, że Słomka jest 'interesujący' i zaproponował Barenziah, by zorganizowali coś, co nazywał 'trójkątem'. 'Absolutnie nie!' Stanowczo powiedziała Barenziah, wdzięczna, że tym razem Therris zaczął rozmowę, gdy byli tylko we dwoje. 'Nie spodobałoby mu się to. Mnie by się też nie spodobało!' Therris uśmiechnął się swoim czarującym, trójkątnym kocim uśmiechem i rozparł się wygodnie w krześle, wyciągając nogi i zakręcając ogon. 'Mogłabyś się zdziwić. Oboje moglibyście być zdziwieni. Pary są takie nudne.' Barenziah odpowiedziała spojrzeniem ze stali. 'A może nie masz na to ochoty z tym twoim wiejskim chłopczykiem, słodkości moje. Miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym przyprowadził innego znajomego?' 'Owszem, miałabym. Jeśli ja ci się nudzę, ty i twój znajomy możecie znaleźć sobie kogo innego.' Była już członkinią Gildii Złodziei. Przeszła inicjację. Therris mógł być przydatny, ale nie był niezbędny. Może i jej zaczynał się nudzić. Porozmawiała z Katishą o swoich problemach z mężczyznami, a przynajmniej o tym, co jej się wydawało problemem. Katisha potrząsnęła głową i powiedziała jej, że szuka miłości, a nie seksu, że kiedy znajdzie właściwego mężczyznę, od razu go rozpozna i ani Słomka, ani Therris nie są dla niej przeznaczeni. Barenziah przekrzywiła głowę na bok. 'Ludzie mówią, że mroczne elfki są roz... poz... por... czymś tam. Prostytutkami?' powiedziała, choć wydawało jej się, że to nie to słowo. 'Że są rozwiązłe. Chociaż pewnie niektóre zostają prostytutkami' - dodała Katisha po namyśle. 'Elfy są rozwiązłe, kiedy są młode. Ale wyrośniesz z tego, może nawet już zaczynasz z tego wyrastać', dodała z nadzieją w głosie. Lubiła Barenziah. 'Powinnaś spotykać się z elfami. Jeśli będziesz sypiać z Khajiitami i ludźmi, i czym tam jeszcze, to będziesz miała brzuch, zanim się obejrzysz.' Barenziah uśmiechnęła się nieświadomie na myśl o tym. 'To by mi się podobało. Ale byłoby niewygodne, prawda? Dzieci to same kłopoty, a ja nawet jeszcze nie mam własnego domu.' 'Ile masz lat, Jagódko? Siedemnaście? Masz jeszcze rok czy dwa, zanim staniesz się płodna, chyba że będziesz miała pecha. Elfy nie mają dzieci zbyt łatwo z innymi elfami nawet po tym czasie, więc trzymaj się swoich, a wszystko będzie w porządku.' Barenziah przypomniało się coś jeszcze. 'Słomka chce kupić farmę i ożenić się ze mną.' 'A ty? Też tego chcesz?' 'Nie. Jeszcze nie. Może kiedyś. Tak, na pewno. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że będę królową, i to nie byle jaką. Królową Twierdzy Smutku.' Powiedziała to z determinacją i uporem, aby zgasić wszelkie wątpliwości. Katisha postanowiła udać, że nie dosłyszała. Bawiła ją wyobraźnia dziewczyny; uważała, że to oznaka aktywności umysłu. 'Słomka będzie bardzo starym człowiekiem, zanim nadejdzie to twoje 'kiedyś', Jagódko. Elfy żyją bardzo długo.' Przez twarz Katishy przemknął zawistny wyraz, jak zwykle u ludzi, kiedy myśleli o tysiącletnim życiu nadanym elfom przez bogów. Co prawda, niewielu z nich żyło tak długo - choroby i wojny zbierały żniwo. Ale mogli, a niektórzy faktyczne żyli po tysiąc lat. 'Starych mężczyzn też lubię', powiedziała Jagódka. Katisha zaśmiała się tylko. Barenziah wierciła się niecierpliwie. Therris metodycznie przeszukiwał papiery na biurku. Starannie odkładał je dokładnie tam, skąd je wziął. Włamali się do domu jakiegoś szlachcica; Słomka stał na warcie na zewnątrz. Therris powiedział, że zlecenie było łatwe, ale supertajne. Nie chciał nawet pomocy nikogo z Gildii. Powiedział, że na tyle ufał tylko Jagódce i Słomce - nikomu innemu. 'Powiedz mi, czego szukasz, a ja to znajdę', szepnęła niecierpliwie. Therris nie widział w nocy tak dobrze jak ona, a zakazał jej wyczarowania nawet najmniejszego promyka światła. Nigdy nie była w tak luksusowym miejscu. Nawet zamek hrabiego Svena w Ciemnowrzosiu, gdzie spędziła swoje dzieciństwo, nie był tak elegancki. Kiedy przechodzili przez olbrzymie, udekorowane z przepychem komnaty na dole, przyglądała im się z uwagą. Ale Therrisa interesowało tylko biurko w małym, wypełnionym książkami gabinecie na piętrze. 'Cssss', syknął gniewnie. 'Ktoś idzie!' powiedziała Jagódka. Sekundę później otwarły się drzwi. Dwie ciemne postaci wpadły do pokoju. Therris popchnął ją z całej siły w ich stronę, a sam rzucił się do okna. Wszystkie mięśnie Barenziah stężały; nie była w stanie się poruszyć ani nawet odezwać. Patrzyła bezradnie, jak jedna - mniejsza - z postaci skoczyła za Therrisem. Zamigotały szybkie, ciche błyski błękitnego światła i ciało Khajiity upadło bezwładnie. Poza gabinetem dom nagle ożył; słychać było pospieszne kroki, alarmujące okrzyki, odgłosy zakładanych zbroi. Wyższa z postaci, sądząc z wyglądu - mroczny elf, pół-uniósł, pół-zaciągnął Therrisa po podłodze w ramiona innego, czekającego na zewnątrz elfa. Skinieniem głowy odesłał postać uzbrojoną w błękitne światło za nimi. Potem pochylił się, by przyjrzeć się Barenziah, której wróciła już zdolność do poruszania się, choć potwornie bolała ją głowa, kiedy usiłowała to robić. 'Rozepnij koszulę, Barenziah', odezwał się elf. Barenziah niemal zadławiła się powietrzem; zawinęła wokół siebie poły koszuli. 'Jesteś kobietą, prawda, Jagódko?' łagodnie kontynuował elf. 'Powinnaś była przestać przebierać się za chłopca; tylko przyciągasz do siebie uwagę. I to imię! Czy Słomka był zbyt głupi, by wymyślić coś innego?' 'To częste imię wśród elfów', Barenziah odezwała się obronnym tonem. Mężczyzna smutno potrząsnął głową. 'Nie wśród mrocznych elfów, moja droga. Ale ty nie wiesz wiele o mrocznych elfach, prawda? Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale nie dało się temu zapobiec. Trudno. Postaram się to naprawić.' 'Kim jesteś?' spytała Barenziah. 'A. No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o sławę', mężczyzna z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. 'Jestem Symmachus, Milady Barenziah. Generał Symmachus Cesarskiej Armii Jego Potężnej i Straszliwej Wysokości Tibera Septima I. Muszę powiedzieć, że nieźle się za tobą naganiałem po całej Tamriel. W każdym razie po tej jej części... Chociaż zgadłem, że będziesz dążyła w stronę Morrowind. Miałaś szczęście. W Whiterun znaleziono ciało, które uznano za Słomkę. Więc przestaliśmy szukać waszej dwójki. To było przeoczenie. Chociaż nie sądziłem, że zostaniecie razem tak długo.' 'Gdzie on jest? Czy nic mu nie jest?' spytała, szczerze zatroskana. 'Nie, nie. Na razie. Jest oczywiście w więzieniu.' Odwrócił się. 'A więc zależy ci na nim?' spytał i zaczął wpatrywać się w nią z wielką ciekawością. Wydawało się jej to dziwne w czerwonych oczach, które widywała tylko w swoim lustrzanym odbiciu. Jest moim przyjacielem', powiedziała. Jej ton w jej własnych uszach zabrzmiał pusto, bez nadziei. Symmachus! Generał armii cesarskiej i to taki, o którym mówiono, że cieszy się zaufaniem i przyjaźnią samego Tibera Septima. 'Ai. Zdaje się, że masz kilku nieodpowiednich przyjaciół... jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, Milady.' 'Przestań mnie tak nazywać!' Irytował ją ewidentny sarkazm generała. Ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął. Kiedy rozmawiali, hałasy i szmery w zamku ucichły. Wiąż jednak słyszała ludzi, pewnie mieszkańców, szepczących w pobliżu. Wysoki elf przysiadł na skraju biurka. Wydawał się dość zrelaksowany, przygotowany, by spędzić tam dłuższy czas. Wtedy dotarło do niej: 'kilku nieodpowiednich przyjaciół'... Ten człowiek wiedział o niej wszystko! A przynajmniej tak się zdawało. Co na jedno wychodziło. 'Co-co się z nimi stanie? I z-ze mną?' 'A. Jak wiesz, dom ten należy do komendanta armii cesarskiej w tej okolicy. Czyli do mnie.' Barenziah ostrym ruchem przycisnęła dłonie do ust. Symmachus spojrzał na nią. 'Nie wiedziałaś? Oj, oj. Milady, to jednak nieprzemyślane, nawet jak na siedemnastolatkę. Musisz zawsze wiedzieć, co robisz albo w co się pakujesz.' 'Ale G-gildia n-n-nigdy by się n-nie... n-n-nie zgodziła...' Barenziah drżała. Gildia Złodziei nigdy nie podejmowała misji sprzecznych z planami Cesarstwa. Nikt nie zadzierał z Tiberem Septimem, przynajmniej nikt, kogo znała. Ktoś w Gildii nawalił, i to ostro. A to jej przyjdzie za to zapłacić. 'O, na pewno. Nie sadzę, żeby Therris miał zgodę Gildii na ten ruch. Właściwie ciekawe, czy...' Symmachus uważnie spojrzał na biurko i zaczął otwierać szuflady. Wyjął jedną i położył na blacie, po czym wyważył jej podwójne dno. Wewnątrz znajdował się poskładany kawałek pergaminu. Wyglądał jak rodzaj mapy. Barenziah podeszła bliżej. Symmachus odsunął pergamin sprzed jej oczu, śmiejąc się. 'No, doprawdy!' Rzucił okiem na mapę, po czym ponownie złożył ją i schował. 'Przed chwilą kazałeś mi dążyć do wiedzy.' 'Rzeczywiście, rzeczywiście'. Nagle wydało się jej, że elf jest w świetnym humorze. 'Musimy iść, Milady.' Skierował ją do drzwi, w dół po schodach, a potem na zewnątrz. Nikogo nie było widać. Oczy Barenziah pomknęły ku cieniom. Zastanawiała się, czy potrafiła biec szybciej, niż on, albo jakoś zniknąć mu z oczu. 'Nie myślisz chyba o ucieczce? Ai. Nie wolałabyś najpierw dowiedzieć się, jakie mam wobec ciebie plany?' 'Skoro już o tym mowa... tak.' 'Może wolałabyś najpierw usłyszeć coś na temat swoich przyjaciół?' 'Nie.' Usłyszawszy to, wydał się nagle zadowolony. To musiała być dobra odpowiedź, pomyślała Barenziah, ale była to również prawda. Martwiła się o przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Słomkę, ale jeszcze bardziej martwiła się o siebie. 'Zajmiesz należne ci miejsce królowej Twierdzy Smutku.' Symmachus wyjaśnił, że taki był zawsze jego - i Tibera Septima - plan wobec niej. Twierdza Smutku, od ponad dwunastu lat rządzona przez armię, wracała powoli w ręce cywilnego rządu, wedle wskazówek Cesarstwa, rzecz jasna, i jako część Cesarskiej Prowincji Morrowind. 'Ale dlaczego wysłano mnie do Ciemnowrzosia?' spytała Barenziah, nie dowierzając wszystkiemu, co usłyszała. 'Na przechowanie, rzecz jasna. Dlaczego uciekłaś?' Barenziah wzruszyła ramionami. 'Nie widziałam powodu, żeby zostać. Powinniście mi byli powiedzieć.' 'Powiedziano by ci o wszystkim mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy znikłaś. Wysłałem kuriera, by przeprowadził cię do Cesarskiego Miasta, abyś spędziła pewien czas na dworze cesarskim. Ale do tego czasu ty już, jakby to ująć, oddaliłaś się. Jeśli zaś chodzi o plany co do twojej osoby... Powinny być dla ciebie jasne. Tiber Septim nie troszczy się o osoby, z których nie ma pożytku... a czym innym mogłabyś zostać, co przyniesie mu pożytek?' 'Nic o nim nie wiem. O tobie też nie.' 'Więc wiedz tyle: Tiber Septim nagradza przyjaciół i każe wrogów zgodnie z ich postępkami.' Barenziah zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę. 'Słomka dobrze się mną opiekował i nigdy nie zrobił mi krzywdy. Nie jest członkiem Gildii Złodziei. Był tutaj, żeby mnie chronić. Zarabia pieniądze dla nas, biegając na posyłki, i... on...' Symmachus niecierpliwie uciszył ją gestem. 'Ai. Wiem wszystko o Słomce', powiedział. 'I o Therrisie.' Wpatrywał się w nią. 'Więc? Co byś zrobiła?' Wzięła głęboki wdech. 'Słomka chciałby mieć małą farmę. Jeśli mam być bogata, chciałabym, żeby ją dostał.' 'Świetnie'. Najpierw wydawał się zaskoczony, potem zadowolony. 'Zrobione. Dostanie ją. A Therris?' 'Zdradził mnie', powiedziała chłodno Barenziah. Therris powinien był jej powiedzieć, z jakim ryzykiem wiązała się misja. Poza tym pchnął ją prosto w ramiona przeciwnika, samemu usiłując uciec. Nie zasługiwał na nagrodę. Ani też zresztą na zaufanie. 'Tak. I?' 'Powinien chyba ponieść za to karę... prawda?' 'Wydaje się to rozsądne. Jaką formę miałaby przybrać kara?' Barenziah zwinęła dłonie w pięści. Sama chętnie pobiłaby Khajiitę, ale zważywszy na obrót spraw.... Nie licowało to z godnością królowej. 'Batożenie. Czy dwadzieścia uderzeń to za dużo? Nie chcę go trwale okaleczyć, tylko dać mu nauczkę.' 'Ai. Oczywiście.' Symmachus uśmiechnął się szeroko. W chwilę później wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się; przyjął wygląd najzupełniej poważny. 'Tak się stanie, Wasza Wysokość, Barenziah, królowo Twierdzy Smutku.' Potem skłonił się, głębokim, zamaszystym, śmiesznym, ale wspaniałym ukłonem. Serce Barenziah podskoczyło aż do gardła. Spędziła dwa dni w domu Symmachusa. Przez ten czas bezustannie znajdowano jej zajęcia. Drelliane, inna mroczna elfka, dbała o to, by jej potrzeby były zaspokojone, choć nie była dokładnie służącą - zasiadała razem z nimi do posiłków. Nie wydawała się też być żoną ani kochanką Symmachusa. Kiedy Barenziah spytała ją o to, wydawała się rozbawiona. Odparła po prostu, że była zatrudniona przez Symmachusa i robiła to, o co ją prosił. Z pomocą Drelliane Barenziah wybrała i zamówiła kilka wytwornych sukien oraz komplet z butami do jazdy konnej, a także pomniejsze niezbędne rzeczy. Dostała też własny pokój. Symmachus rzadko kiedy bywał w domu. Widywała go głównie w czasie posiłków, ale nie rozmawiał z nią o sobie, ani o tym, czym się zajmował. Był serdeczny i uprzejmy, chętnie rozmawiał na większość innych tematów i zdawał się zainteresowany wszystkim, co ona miała do powiedzenia. Drelliane zachowywała się podobnie. Barenziah uważała, że oboje są sympatyczni, ale 'trudno ich poznać', jakby to ujęła Katisha. Czuła się trochę rozczarowana. Byli pierwszymi mrocznymi elfami w jej życiu, z którymi miała bliższy kontakt. Oczekiwała, że będzie się czuła swobodnie w ich towarzystwie, poczuje, iż nareszcie gdzieś przynależy, jest czegoś częścią. Jednak okazało się, że tęskni za swoimi norskimi przyjaciółmi, Katishą i Słomką. Kiedy Symmachus oznajmił jej, że następnego dnia wyjeżdżają do Cesarskiego Miasta, spytała, czy mogłaby się z nimi pożegnać. 'Katisha?' spytał. 'Ai. No tak... jestem jej to winien. To ona naprowadziła mnie na twój ślad. Opowiedziała mi o samotnej mrocznej elfce imieniem Jagódka, która potrzebuje elfickich przyjaciół i która czasami przebiera się za chłopca. Katisha, jak się zdaje, nie przynależy do Gildii. Nikt związany z Gildią nie wydaje się znać twojej prawdziwej tożsamości, oprócz Therrisa. To dobrze. Wolałbym, żeby twoja przynależność do Gildii nie stała się publicznie wiadoma. Proszę nikomu o tym nie mówić, Wasza Wysokość. Taka przeszłość nie... przystoi cesarskiej królowej.' 'Nikt nie wie oprócz Słomki i Therrisa. A oni nikomu nie powiedzą.' 'Nie', uśmiechnął się słabo. 'Nie powiedzą.' Czyli nie wiedział, że Katisha też wiedziała. Jednak coś zaniepokoiło ją w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział. Słomka przyszedł do domu Symmachusa rano w dzień wyjazdu. Zostawiono ich samych w salonie, choć Barenziah wiedziała, że inne elfy są na tyle blisko, by słyszeć ich rozmowę. Słomka był przygnębiony i blady. Prze kilka minut trzymali się w uścisku. Słomce trzęsły się ramiona, a z oczu płynęły mu łzy, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Barenziah spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. 'Czyli oboje będziemy mieć to, czego chcieliśmy! Ja będę królową Twierdzy Smutku, a ty lordem na swojej własnej farmie'. Potrząsnęła jego ręką, uśmiechnęła się ciepło, szczerze. 'Będę do ciebie pisywać, obiecuję. A ty musisz znaleźć skrybę i też do mnie pisać.' Słomka smutno potrząsnął głową. Kiedy Barenziah nalegała, otworzył usta, wskazał na nie, wydając z siebie nieartykułowane odgłosy. Wtedy zrozumiała. Nie miał języka - ktoś go odciął. Barenziah padła na krzesło i wybuchła wielkim płaczem. 'Ale dlaczego?' rzuciła się na Symmachusa, kiedy Słomka opuścił dom. 'Dlaczego?' Symmachus wzruszył ramionami. 'Wie zbyt wiele. Mógłby być niebezpieczny. Przynajmniej żyje, a język nie będzie mu potrzebny do hodowania świń, czy czym tam się chce zająć.' 'Nienawidzę cię!' zaczęła krzyczeć. Nagle zwinęła się wpół; zwymiotowała. Ciskała na niego obelgi, kiedy tylko ustawały jej mdłości. Stał przy niej, a Drelliane sprzątała. Wreszcie kazał jej przestać, grożąc, że w przeciwnym wypadku zaknebluje ją na całą drogę do Cesarskiego Miasta. Zatrzymali się przy domu Katishy w drodze z miasta. Symmachus i Drelliane nie zsiedli z koni. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zwykle, ale czuła lęk, stukając do drzwi. Katisha otwarła drzwi; Barenziah w duchu podziękowała bogom, że przynajmniej jej nic się nie stało. Ale i ona płakała, sądząc z wyglądu jej oczu. W każdym razie przytuliła Barenziah mocno i ciepło. 'Dlaczego płaczesz?' spytała Barenziah. 'Z powodu Therrisa, rzecz jasna. Nie słyszałaś? Och... Biedny Therris. Nie żyje.' Barenziah poczuła, jak wokół jej serca zaciskają się lodowato zimne palce. 'Złapano go na kradzieży w domu Komendanta. Biedny, ale to było tak głupie! Och, Jagódko, dziś o świcie z rozkazu Komendanta został włóczony końmi i poćwiartowany!' Zaczęła pochlipywać. 'Poszłam tam. Prosił o to. To było potworne. Tak strasznie cierpiał przed śmiercią! Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, Szukałam ciebie i Słomki, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jesteście.' Spojrzała za Barenziah. 'To Komendant, prawda? Symmachus.' Tu Katisha zrobiła coś dziwnego. Przestała płakać i uśmiechnęła się. 'Wiesz, w tej samej chwili, kiedy go zobaczyłam, pomyślałam sobie 'To jest mężczyzna dla Barenziah!'' Katisha otarła oczy rogiem fartucha. 'Powiedziałam mu o tobie, wiesz.' 'Tak', powiedziała Barenziah. 'Wiem'. Wzięła ręce Katishy w swoje i spojrzała na nią poważnie. 'Katisha, kocham cię bardzo. Będę za tobą tęsknić. Ale strasznie cię proszę, nigdy nikomu nie mów nic o mnie. Przenigdy. Przysięgnij. Zwłaszcza nie Symmachusowi. I opiekuj się Słomką. Obiecaj mi to.' Katisha obiecała, chętna, choć nierozumiejąca. 'Jagódko, to nie przeze mnie złapali Therrisa, prawda? Nigdy nic o nim nie mówiłam... jemu.' Spojrzała na powóz i generała. Barenziah zapewniła ją, że to nie była jej wina, a Straż Cesarska miała własnych szpiegów. Co zapewne nie było prawdą, ale Katisha ewidentnie potrzebowała pocieszenia. 'Oj, no to się cieszę, na tyle, na ile można się cieszyć w takiej sytuacji... Nie wiem, jakbym... ale skąd mogłam wiedzieć?' Przechyliła się i wyszeptała Barenziah na ucho: 'Symmachus jest bardzo przystojny, nie uważasz? I taki czarujący.' 'Nie wiem', powiedziała sucho Barenziah. 'Nie myślałam o tym. Musiałam myśleć o tylu innych rzeczach.' Wyjaśniła pośpiesznie, że była królową Twierdzy Smutku i jechała do Cesarskiego Miasta, by tam na jakiś czas zamieszkać. 'Szukał mnie, to wszystko. Na rozkaz Cesarza. Byłam obiektem poszukiwań, niczym więcej. Nie sądzę, żeby on w ogóle myślał o mnie jako o kobiecie. Ale powiedział, że nie wyglądam jak chłopiec', dodała, widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy Katishy, która wiedziała, że Barenziah zwykła oceniać wszystkich napotkanych mężczyzn w kategoriach ich atrakcyjności seksualnej i osiągalności. 'To chyba szok z powodu tego, że zostałam królową', oddała. Katisha zgodziła się, że musiało to być dość wstrząsające doświadczenie, choć ona sama nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła. Uśmiechnęła się. Barenziah odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Uścisnęły się raz jeszcze, ze łzami w oczach. Barenziah nigdy już nie spotkała Katishy. Ani Słomki. Wyjechali z Rifton wielką bramą południową. Gdy ją minęli, Symmachus położył rękę na jej ramieniu i wskazał na mury. 'Może i z Therrisem Wasza Wysokość chciałaby się pożegnać', powiedział. Barenziah spojrzała przelotnie na głowę nabitą na lancę, stercząca nad bramą. Twarz była zadziobana przez ptaki, ale wciąż rozpoznawalna. 'Nie sądzę, żeby mnie usłyszał, ale pewnie ucieszyłby się, że mam się dobrze', powiedziała, starając się, by zabrzmiało to lekko. 'Jedźmy dalej, generale'. Symmachus był jawnie rozczarowany jej reakcją. 'Ai. Słyszałaś już od swojej Katishy, jak przypuszczam?' 'Słusznie przypuszczasz. Była na egzekucji', powiedziała lekko Barenziah. Jeśli jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, była pewna, że dowiedziałby się niedługo. 'Wiedziała, że Therris należał do Gildii?' Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Wszyscy wiedzieli. Tylko najniżsi rangą członkowie, tacy jak ja, muszą utrzymywać to w sekrecie. Osoby wyższe rangą są powszechnie znane'. Odwróciła się ku niemu z ironicznym uśmiechem. 'Ale przecież to nic nowego dla ciebie, generale.' Jej ironia nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. 'Wiec powiedziałaś jej, kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz, ale nie o tym, że należysz do Gildii.' 'Przynależność do Gildii nie była sekretem moim, tylko Gildii. Ten drugi był mój. To co innego. Poza tym, Katisha jest bardzo uczciwą osobą. Gdybym jej powiedziała, zmieniłoby to jej opinię o mnie. Zawsze naciskała na Therrisa, żeby zajął się czymś innym. Zależy mi na jej dobrej opinii.' Spojrzała na niego zimno. 'Nie obchodzi cię to, ale wiesz, co jeszcze myśli Katisha? Że byłabym szczęśliwsza, gdybym związała się tylko z jedną osobą. Mojej rasy. Osobą mojej rasy mającą wszystkie jej wartościowe cechy. Osobą mojej rasy, mającą wszystkie jej wartościowe cechy, która zawsze wie, co powiedzieć. Konkretnie - z tobą.' Ujęła wodze, przygotowując się do przejścia do galopu... ale najpierw wbiła swoje ostrze. 'Czy to nie dziwne, jak czasami życzenia się spełniają, ale nie w taki sposób, jaki się sobie wymarzyło? Albo właściwie... w taki sposób, jakiego nigdy by się sobie nie życzyło?' Odpowiedź zaskoczyła ją do tego stopnia, że zapomniała o odjechaniu do przodu. 'Tak. To bardzo dziwne', powiedział Symmachus, a jego ton odpowiadał dokładnie treści jego słów. Wymruczał coś i odjechał w tył. Wyprostowała się i ponagliła konia do galopu. Starała się wyglądać tak, jakby jego odpowiedź nie zrobiła na niej żadnego wrażenia. Co właściwie tak ją uderzyło? Nie to, co powiedział. Nie, to nie było to. Coś w sposobie, w jaki to wypowiedział. Coś, co sprawiło, że pomyślała, iż ona, Barenziah, była jednym z jego życzeń, które się spełniło. Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, ale zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę. Znalazł ją w końcu, po miesiącach poszukiwań, jak się zdawało, na pewno pod dużym naciskiem ze strony Cesarza. Więc jego życzenie się spełniło. Tak, to pewnie o to chodziło. Ale najwyraźniej, z jakiegoś powodu, nie był z tego zadowolony. Inne tomy * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom I * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom III * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom IV * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom V de:Die wahre Barenziah, Buch II en:The Real Barenziah, Book II es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen II fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 2 ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 2 Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki